The overall goal of the Core B is to continue to offer state-of-art imaging tools and support for the scientific projects by improving the functional resolution of high field functional MRI. To achieve this goal, a twoproned approach is proposed that will emphasize on both the development of novel fMRI acquisition methods for high sensitivity and specificity and the service to our participating projects for reliable functional signal detection. The objective of the development component is to design, implement and validate new fMRI acquisition methods that are efficient, sensitive and specific to the functional signal source. Emphases will be placed on 1) refining the novel acquisitions methods for susceptibility signal recovery developed during our initial Program Project Grant to ensure further improved spatial fidelity and clarity, 2) developing new acquisition techniques that ensure increased sensitivity and efficiency and are of high resolution using the parallel imaging infrastructure, and 3) improving the specificity of the functional signal by developing novel imaging strategies to focus on the small vessel networks closely tied to the true neuronal activities. It is anticipated that these improved imaging tools will allow our participating neuroscience researchers to remain at the forefront of neuroimaging research by asking more sophisticated questions, designing more complex functional imaging paradigms and detecting more subtle signal changes. The objective of the service component is to ensure reliable scanner operation through a seamless interface with the participating projects, a robust support platform for daily operation, and an aggressive program of quality assurance. Specifically, the core wil work closely with the participating projects to design tailored scan protocols, develop online instructional materials for newly developed techniques and tools, and implement procedures to monitor and ensure high signal-to-noise ratio, spatial fidelity and temporal stability. We believe these quality services will provide long-term stability and reliability to the overall program project and ensure successful execution of our research plans.